A Brother Adventure
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: Twin Saiyans go out to find a gift for the Arcosians, but what happens when they find a strange machine?
1. Journey Starts

"Hello, I am Sugoi and this is Volcanic's first DBZ story, he only owns me and his brother owns my brother, Burusuta" Sugoi announced,

"Everyone else, including me, belongs to DBZ," Bardock said,

On with the story!

A Brother Adventure

Years after the Saiyan-Tuffle War, the Saiyans met the Arcosians and then met Frieza and become members of the Planet Trade Organization, King Vegeta sent out teenage Saiyans across Planet Vegeta to see if they had any gifts for their new overlord. But a pair of Saiyan teens found the most exciting thing than the others. Namely Burusuta and Sugoi. They found a secret bunker under some left over rubble.

"What do you think's in there?" Sugoi asked his older brother,

"I don't know," Burusuta answered, he was secretly scared of what horrible things could hide in hole, "I don't know,

"Well, let's go!" Sugoi jumped right in and started looking for a light, then found one soon after searching. He couldn't find his brother down with him though and saw him still at the entrance stroking his hairs on his face, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," He said, he felt his brotherly senses kicking in because his brother tended to dose off easily and get hurt, "Sure"

He climbed down and when he got down he turned around, he would be amazed by what he saw. There were many machines beyond their knowledge, but one covered by a tarp caught Sugoi's eye, "Look there. What's that?"

Burusuta looked to what he was talking about and curiosity got the better of him too, "I don't know, let's take a look,"

They walked over to it, they went slower the closer they got. They were a foot away when a thud scared them almost to death.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhh!" They both screamed and were almost scared out of their armor, then they looked to see it was only metal bowl.

"Oh," Burusuta said, then looked to see his brother about to touch the tarp, "Sugoi!"

"What?" He said grabbing onto the tarp,

"What are you doing?" Burusuta said,

"Seeing what's under here," He said as he pulled the tarp off and his eyes almost shot out his head when he saw the most advanced thing he's ever seen, "Burusuta? What's that?"

Burusuta was always the smarter one when it came to technology, but he didn't even know what it was, "I don't know,"

There sat a machine that looked like a cup with four legs and a curved glass at the top(like Bulma's time machine). Sugoi thought of something and started climbing up the machine.

"What are you doing!?"

"Seeing the inside, duh," He answered like it was the most clear thing in the world, "Now give me a boost!"

Burusuta sweat dropped but went along with it. He heard a thud so he knew his brother was inside.

"I found something!" Sugoi said from inside, he came out with a metal plate in his mouth then quickly spit it out, "What does it say?"

Burusuta caught it and said, "It says, 'the Saiyans will pay for what they have done, we will make them leave even if it means the destruction of this planet',"

"That's deep," Sugoi said, and saw number on a screen infront of him, "Hey, come check this out!"

Burusuta didn't argue and climbed in the machine, and tried to sit next to his brother but his brother tripped and hit something inside making him fall head first on Sugoi.

They were knocked out so they could not hear a buzz and the machine start to lift off the ground. They reached space when they suddenly dissappeared into nothing.

**Where ever they went.**

"Ugh," Said a very croggy Sugoi, he got up all of the sudden and looked out the glass, "Oh no,"

"W-what?" Burusuta asked, he turned around and saw at his brother looking out the window with a scared expression, "What are you so-What!?"

He saw that they were no longer in the Planet Vegeta empire, but in a barrin desert. Then the two looked over and saw something that looked like a building. Sugoi instantly ran out towards the building, leaving Burusuta dumbfounded.

"Wait! Sugoi! Wait!" He said getting out running towards his brother,

After a few minutes they saw that it was not only a building, but a whole village. The creatures looked at them with strange expressions and walked towards them.

"What do you think they're doing, Burusuta?" Sugoi whispered,

"I don't know," He whispered back,

Then a little creature came infront and looked at them happily then said, "You look like my friend, Bardock!"

"Bardock? That sounds like a Saiyan name," Burusuta said,

"That's what he said he was," The creature said,

"Can you take us to him?" Sugoi asked,

"Okay, he lives in a cave a few miles away," The creature said and started to lead them to the cave after a few minutes, the creature said, "My name's Berry. What's yours?"

"Burusuta,"

"Sugoi,"

They didn't say anything else for a few minutes, then they reached a cave and Berry said, "Stay here, he can get very mad,"

They nodded.

Berry took a few steps forward and said, "Bardock? There is a couple of people who want to see you," he said and told them, "He'll be out in a little bit,"

At that moment shadowy figure appeared at the mouth of the cave and the figure stared at the brothers then back to Berry, "Berry, where'd you find these people?"

"They came to the village,"

"Hmm," He said and stepped into the light, he had black hair like most of the Saiyans and had green low-class armor. He had a red head band that had a few burned marks around it, "What's your names?"

"Ugh-"

"I'm Sugoi, and this is Burusuta! Your friend here says you're powerful,"

"He is!" Berry said happily,

"Quiet, Berry," Bardock said, he looked at the brothers carefully and stood aside, "Come in and we can talk,"

The two quickly agreed and were led inside. Once inside, they told him what happened. And he to their suprise, he understood.

"So you got sent back in time with a machine,"

"I guess so," Burusuta sweat dropped, he didn't think anyone would believe them if they told them, "So, you can help us?"

"Yep,"

"Then why don't you go back with us?"

"Because your machine isn't big enough for three, and I came here by _pure_ luck,"

"Wow," Is all Sugoi could say, he was suprised how he went back in time not by a machine,

They went back to the machine and Bardock took a look at it, "Shouldn't take more than a couple of days,"

"I guess that's as good as it'll get," Burusuta said,

For the next few hours they were talking about where to sleep, the village didn't have any extra houses so they had to sleep in the cave.

_"I guess this is where all the Saiyan's go," _Sugoi joked to himself,

During the middle of the night, Sugoi looked beside him and saw that Bardock didn't have his headband, he looked beside Bardock and on a rock next to him was his headband. He scanned around him and got up to look at it, but something grabbed him and tripped him when he was almost five steps away.

"Aagh-" He was muffled by a hand and was pulled down,

"What are you doing?" It was Bardock, looking coldly at him,

"I-I-I-"

"You nothin', go back to sleep,"

"But-"

"Go. Back. To. Sleep." He then threw him against the wall, and laid back down,

The rest of the night Sugoi looked at the headband in wander, what could make Bardock so portective of it? He decided it was something he might never know, and went to sleep.


	2. Water And Power

Hello, this is Volcanic the hedgehog, here with a story with your favorite father of Goku, Bardock!

"Just say the disclaimer," Bardock said laying on two chairs,

"He only owns ME!" Sugoi yelled with excitement, "And his brother owns my brother, Burusuta!"

"Everyone else, including me, belongs to DBZ," Bardock said,

On with the story!

A Brother Adventure

It was now morning and Sugoi was still hanging on the wall. When Burusuta woke up he saw that his brother was beside him.

"What are you doing?" Burusuta asked, looking curious,

After sturring awake Sugoi noticed his position and understood the situation, "Oh, you don't have to know,"

"Okay," Burusuta then went to find some water,

"It's at the village," Bardock said with his eyes still closed, but knew what was happening. Burusuta was about to ask him how he knew, but he just decided against it.

"Bardock?" Sugoi asked,

"What?"

"Can you get me down?"

"Fine," He said as he got up, and gripped him by his armors collar, then threw him down.

"Ow," He said dizzily, but still got up to join his brother.

He walked a few feet and finally caught up with his brother, and they walked to a the village filled with creatures almost exactly the same. They ran into Berry, who was walking by.

"Hello, Berry," Burusuta said,

"Hello," Berry greeted happily, joining them on their walk for water, "Where are you going?"

"To get water,"

"Oh, it's at my fathers house," and they walked to his house,

Berry knocked on the door and his father opened it soon afterward, he looked at Sugoi and Burusuta strangley, he said.

"Berry, why are there two more?" He said,

"I didn't find them this time, they walked into the village and said they were from the same place as Bardock,"

"I guess Bardock went through the same thing," Sugoi whipered to his brother,

"Yeah, kind of," He said back,

"Hello" Berry's father snapped them back into reality, "My name is Ipana"

"Hello, our na-"

"No need, Berry already told me your names," Ipana said, "So you came for water?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Okay," He said and went inside for a second and came back out with some water, "Here you go"

"Oh, there's food in there too,"

"Thank you, sir" They said,

"You know, you're not like Bardock. He seems more angry than you, especially when he changes,"

_"Changes? Like Great Ape?" _Sugoi thought and could tell his brother was thinking the same thing

"Yes, well, we are different than most Saiyans. We do not battle for money, but we fight for fun," Burusuta said, "Thank you"

And with that, they left for the cave. There they saw Bardock doing pushups.

"Did you bring food back?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the floor,

"Yes, sir" Sugoi said, and handed him a biscuit, he ate it without any manners and they did the same.

Bardock got up and went to the back of the cave. Sugoi looked at Burusuta, who shrugged. They peaked from behind the side and saw him charging up, they were amazed when his hair changed color to golden and then he fired a ki blast with great power. They raced back to where they were sitting and Burusuta said.

"What was that!?" With much fear in his voice,

"I don't know!" Sugoi said, he then grew a interested expression, "Do you think that's 'the legend'?"

Burusuta did not understand at first, but after a second he understood, "It might be!"

"That means that I got thrown into a wall by a Legend!" Sugoi said amazed,

"He threw you into a wall?"

"Yes,"

Burusuta sweatdropped but didn't question any further. He left after finishing his food.

Sugoi couldn't think of anything to do since he was in a barrain wasteland with only a small village. So he watched Bardock train, he fired one of those blast again and Sugoi wandered how he accomplished using what looked like so much energy and stay standing.

The rest of the day past by very quickly. During the night Sugoi could not sleep again, and decided to try that energy wave Bardock used.

"Now how did he do that?" He put his left hand out and put all of his latent energy into it, in an instant he felt dizzy but still fired it, "That, was the hardest energy wave I've ever done,"

He almost fell but didn't give up, he went into the same position and right as he started gathering energy he fell, a ball of energy still in his hand. Bardock heard what was going on and saw Sugoi outside the cave, lying on the ground.

"What happened?" He then saw the ball of light in his hand, "What was he trying?"

He walked over and saw that it was like his energy wave, only smaller.

"He was trying to copy my Final Spirit Cannon?"

At that moment Sugoi got up, not noticing Bardock behind him, and fired the Final Spirit Cannon, and then went limp a little.

"I*huff*can't give*huff*up," Sugoi managed out, "I*huff*have to*huff*do this!"

He fired another one and fainted again. Bardock watched his unconsious figure with amazment, he had not seen such determination since Berry tried to make Lord Chilled leave, that was the day he become a Super Saiyan.

He spent a minute looking at the kid and then put him back in the cave. He wandered why this kid wasn't afraid of him, but decided to best leave it be.


	3. Visions

A Brother Adventure: Chapter Three

**Hello, people! I own nothing but Sugoi and my brother owns Burusuta! Bardock and everyone else belongs to Akira Toriyama! Let's-a go!**

Sugoi sturred awake after a long night and was suprised that he was back in the cave, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here after your little show last night" A voice answered. Sugoi turned his head to see that it was Bardock.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You tried to copy my Final Spirit Cannon, you fainted, so I brought you in the cave," He answered.

"Oh, sorry," Sugoi said.

"Why be sorry?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you sorry for trying to learn something new?" He said, "You tried your best and did well,"

"Ugh..." Burusuta was awake now and wondering what was going on, "What's going on?"

Sugoi looked at his brother and told him what happened, "I tried that ki blast we saw Bardock do,"

Burusuta was shocked at his statement, "You tried to go Super Saiyan!?"

"No, the energy blast, the Final Spirit Cannon's what he calls it," Sugoi said.

"Oh," He said, "Well I learned a new technique too,"

Sugoi's mouth was now hanging open by his brothers statement, "What do you mean!?"

"I went to the village heard a few of the towns people talk about a ki attack," Burusuta said, "It's called the Super Explosive Wave,"

"That's great," Sugoi said, "Now we both have learned something new"

"Yeah!" Burusuta said. He then got into a fighting stance and Sugoi did the same, they were going to spar to see how far the others power level has gone up. Bardock seemed to know what was going on also, it was something Saiyans did everyday back on Planet Vegeta.

Sugoi charged at Burusuta and he did the same, colliding and then went to attack eachother, neither did much because they were almost evenly matched. Sugoi got the upper hand with a punch, but Burusuta turned the tides with a punch of his own. They finally decided it was time to test their new moves and Sugoi started charging his mini Final Spirit Cannon. He fired it and Burusuta just stayed where he was, not moving an inch. When the attack was a foot away he started to let his power explode and a huge ball of energy was formed around him, it was the Super Explosive Wave! Sugoi let himself be caught by the buety of the technique but then regained his focus, he sent more power to the attack by sending bits at a time, he could not let it all go at once because there wasn't a beam attached to it.

The attacks collided and an explosion bigger than the village was formed, Bardock yelled out to both of them;

"Stop right now! The battle's getting to out of hand for either of you to control!"

Sugoi looked at Burusuta posing with his arms close to his sides, he didn't think he could hear Bardock with all of the energy around him. He decided tostop his attack by letting the energy deform. But Burusuta kept going, Sugoi then noticed he had a look in his eyes that ment he was losing control, he looked at Bardock and said;

"Launch me into his attack!"

Bardock hesitated for a moment but nodded, "Alright, but you have to charge up at the exact moment I throw you!" Sugoi nodded and Bardock picked him up with one hand(like a paper airplane) and drew him back. He powered up to Super Saiyan and launched him! Sugoi started charging at the exact time and was launched into the energy, he only had a second to find his brother and exctend his arm to catch him. He scooped up Burusuta and in a fraction of a second was out of the energy pool that collapsed on itself the moment he came out. Sugoi landed and put Burusuta down, he didn't move at all.

Sugoi checked for a pulse but didn't find one, he looked at Bardock and back then punched Burusuta in the gut. He started coughing afterward.

Burusuta looked up at him, angered and said;

"What was that for!? I was having a dream where food was every where!" He shouted in his face, but then calmed down, "Did I win?"

Sugoi chuckled at this, "No, it was a tie" This dissapointed Burusuta "You lost control of your attack and I had to launch into it"

"What!?" Burusuta yelled out, "You shouldn't do that because you could've died. I'm older and that means I call the shots of, "who saves who" thing!"

"Well, technically, Bardock's in charge" Sugoi said pointing to Bardock "And just because you're older doesn't mean you can boss me around anymore because, if you haven't notice, WER'E IN THE PAST!"

Burusuta just stood there staring at his brother, speechless, he was about to say something, but didn't.

Bardock looked annoyed by the sudden events and decided it was best for every one to go to sleep.

That night Bardock had a vision. He was still on the same planet only he saw to figures on the ground and one standing over them. He walked closer and was shocked that it was Sugoi and Burusuta, but he did not know the person who was standing over them. He watched as the man put his hand on Sugoi's back and the Saiyan child screamed in pain. The man, no, monster the did the same with Burusuta. He finally spoke.

"Hmph, you kids think you can stop me? Well you should know that you can't stop my master plan." He said to them and chocked them until they were almost dead, he walked away, not caring for the little Saiyans.

"B-Burusuta" Sugoi said weakly, "We*hack* have to stop him"

Burusuta didn't open his eyes but responded, "I *cough* know."

Bardock woke up sweating, he's never had a vision in his sleep, but he has seen what looked like someone, and it was himself he saw the end of. But faith decided to give him another chance and was sent to the past. He looked and saw Burusuta sleeping on the ground and Sugoi suprisingly back in the wall. He grinned at them and then another vision hit him.

This time he saw a figure choking them, and Sugoi seemed to be in Burusuta was looking at him. He got closer and could only see a robotic mask on the left side of the figure's face.

"Who are you!?" Bardock shouted at the figure, and he seemed to answer by looking at him. He didn't like when he asked someone a question and didn't respond, he began charging and repeated the question, "I said. Who ARE YOU!?" And not even that could intimadate the figure. His vision was going blurry again.

"Wait!" He said, "I want an answer!"

He then looked in front of him and saw Sugoi and Burusuta staring at him. Burusuta began waving his hand in Bardock's face saying;

"Hello? Bardock, are you there?"

"Can I have his breakfast if he's dead?" Sugoi asked. And this got Bardock to talk.

"No" He answered plainly and got up, walking towards the food, the two following close behind. When he sat down he started thinking. He was thinking about his visions, should he tell them? Should he not tell them? Should he be worried about the figures? He looked back at the brothers and saw that they were peacfully eating, Bardock grinned. Maybe the visions would be wrong this time.

**And that does it for chapter number three! What do you think will happen to the brothers? What tricks do they have up their sleeves? And are Bardock's right? Find out on, A Brother Journey!**


End file.
